Q&A with the Bohemians!
by ashstar54321
Summary: A Q&A session where you can ask the characters of RENT questions!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I have recently read several 'ask the characters' fanfictions and thought I might attempt one.

Rules:

1\. Please avoid coarse language, violence, and adult themes. Keep it K+ rated, people. Any questions which do not follow this rule will not be answered.

2\. Be respectful of other people's ships, opinions, and thoughts.

3\. As far as questions go, you may direct them specifically at one character or everyone. Ask as many as you feel appropriate.

4\. Please be patient with answers. I can get kind of busy, but I will do my best to answer quickly.

5\. I'll keep this a bit AU (as in, Angel doesn't die!), but generally stick to the story line.

Thanks!

**-Ashstar**


	2. Chapter 2

_A short prologue...you have my permission to skip it if you want, but...eh._

**Ashstar: **_Hello, everyone! I have set up this interview with the bohos, so I-_

**Roger: **_Why do I have to be here, anyway?_

**Ashstar: **_Because you agreed to it!_

**Mimi: **_I don't remember agreeing to anything._

**Ashstar: **_Oh…hey, look, it's more prologueish stuff!_

**Mark: **_Can I keep my camera?_

**Ashstar: **_Sure, I guess…_

**Collins: **_So, why are we here?_

**Ashstar: **_I just answered that question. Besides, your fans want to hear from you!_

**Angel: **_We have fans?_

**Ashstar: **_Yeah, you do…all of you…including Benny, shockingly enough._

**Benny: **_Hey!_

**Maureen: **_Well, I'm not a fan of him!_

**Joanne: **_So, you're saying that people are just going to ask us questions and we're going to answer them?_

**Ashstar: **_Yup. So here we go..._


	3. ALL THE QUESTIONS!

Hey, I'm back! Sorry about the extra long wait. I should be back on track if you want to post more questions!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**hallescomet97  
****_Everyone: _**_If you were "the one to survive", how do you think the others will have died? I know it's sad and morbid and I'm sorry, but I'm REALLY curious what you'll say._

**Mark: **Hmmm…Yeah, that's pretty morbid…I guess Angel and Collins would both catch some horrible disease from all the time they spend together wandering around the slums of NYC. Maureen would probably do something stupid and dangerous and absolutely crazy and get herself killed. Joanne would probably die while attempting to stop Maureen from getting herself killed. Benny would probably just be fine and live for a long time and die of natural causes. I think Roger would probably be out alone one night and pick a fight with the wrong guy and end up dead and Mimi would than die of a broken heart.

**Roger: **Mark would probably work himself to death. Literally. He would eventually die from lack of sleep and malnutrition. Maureen would get lost, end up on the wrong side of town, and then someone would probably murder her because they were mentally unstable. Mimi would get severe medical complications from that time she almost froze to death in the park. Benny would just live out his days rich and pampered with Muffy and die of natural causes. I feel like Angel and Collins would break into some abandoned apartment to find a place to stay for the night and get carbon monoxide poisoning or something (why do you think the apartment would be abandoned?) Joanne would die somehow with, like, thousand to one odds, like getting struck repeatedly by lightning.

**Mimi: **Hmmm…Roger would get in a fight or something, get seriously wounded, and then die in the hospital, Maureen would die in some crazy over-the-top, billion-to-one odds way no one would ever expect, Mark would literally overwork himself to death, Collins would contract pneumonia or tuberculosis and Angel would die of a broken heart. I don't know why, but I feel like Benny would probably crash his car or something. I really have no idea how Joanne would die. Maybe food poisoning?

**Maureen: **Marky would wake up one day to realize that he's done nothing with his life and the shock would kill him. Rog would fall into the lion cage at the zoo (why? Because that's what I think he'd do!) Pookie would read some of the fics pairing her with, like, literally everyone else, and die of a combination of heartbreak, shock, and disturbance. I feel bad for saying this, but Angel would most likely die of complications from her disease. So would Collins and Mimi. And if Benny ever tries to evict us again I'll kill him myself.

**Joanne: **Maureen would lose all mental stability think she has super powers, and then jump off the roof or run into the middle of traffic or something to that extent. Mark would die doing something that you wouldn't think people would die from; he'd probably slip on ice, trip on the sidewalk, laugh while drinking something and choke or something like that. I hate to be blunt, but Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome can often prove fatal. I'm fairly certain that Roger, Mimi, Collins, and Angel will eventually die from AIDS. Maureen is convinced that Benny is actually a vampire and neither ages nor dies.

**Benny: **Mark and Roger would freeze to death in their apartment because they have no heat. Maureen seems like the type who would get trampled for a Black Friday sale because she was too stubborn to get out of the way. Everyone else would all catch scarlet fever or something and die because they can't get any medical help.

**Collins: **Mark would trip down the stairs or something like that and break his neck. Roger would trip down the stairs after Mark because he didn't notice Mark was in serious trouble. Mimi would catch some fatal disease because she never wears a coat Maureen would probably try to, like, jump into a shark tank or something because Roger dared her and she's too stubborn to say no. Joanne would be attacked by an angry swarm of bees because of that flower-scented perfume she wears. Benny would probably run his car off the road while distracted. I don't like to think about Angel dying.

**Angel: **I just can't imagine any of us dying. I know we can't live forever, so we have to all live for today and not wonder about what the future holds for us.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**hallescomet97  
****_Benny: _**_What happened that made you go sour?_

**Benny: **When I was a kid, I was not that rich…okay, we were pretty poor. I actually really loved to paint, and I was pretty good at it. In high school, I made average grades, and took as may art classes as I could. I wanted to grow up to be an artist. I didn't have many friends. When I graduated, my parents told me I had two choice: go to an art school, do what I love, and die in poverty or go to a business school and become rich. I chose being rich. Since then, I've just worked a bunch of jobs, most of which I hated, earned money, and lived a life of ease. I still miss painting.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**hallescomet97  
****_Everyone except Benny: _**_What would Benny have to do for you to forgive him?_

**Mark: **He should make a major cash donation to the 'starving bohemians to whom you owe a favor' fund. And apologies. And trying to spend a week with us living like a boho. I think he used to paint or draw or something. With a little work, he would fit in.

**Roger: **Hmmm…fist, he has _a lot _of apologizing to do. Then some cash wouldn't hurt.

**Mimi: **I would like to see him try to do our 'professions' for a day (i.e., filming, dancing, protesting, etcetera.), make cash donations to each of us, and then I wouldn't mind seeing him apologize to us. In song. Like an opera. While Mark films it.

**Maureen: **Let's just say it involves Mimi and Angel's wardrobes, a catwalk, and maybe singing the Backstreet Boys. And peanut butter. Because I like peanut butter.

**Joanne: **A lot of apologizing, and getting some real heating put in instead of that fire hazard Mark and Roger have.

**Collins: **I wouldn't mind giving him a strong piece of my mind. I think I could forgive him after that…maybe.

**Angel: **If he actually felt sorry about what he did and he could prove it, I think I could be okay with him coming back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**hallescomet97  
****_Roger: _**_I know how much you hate him, so this is a moral question-if Benny was in danger, would you_ _help/save him?_

**Roger: **It depends. If he could probably get out of it himself without any major wounds, I'd just walk away. Or watch him and laugh. If he was in any real danger, like where he could actually get hurt, yeah, I'd probably save him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Harry Potter Fan  
****_Everyone (Including Ashstar): _**_Which house would you be in at Hoqwarts?_

**Mark: **Ravenclaw. Nerds unite!

**Roger: **Gryffindor: the house of the boy who lived and all the other brave students (_cough _dolts _cough_) of Hogwarts.

**Mimi: **Slytherin.

**Maureen: **Gryffindor.

**Joanne: **Ravenclaw.

**Benny: **Slytherin. Powerful and ambitious, I'd fit right in.

**Collins: **Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

**Angel: **Hufflepuff, definitely.

**Ashstar: **Ravenclaw! I could also fit in in Hufflepuff, though, so that makes me a…Ravenpuff? If I had to choose, Ravenclaw.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Harry Potter Fan  
****_Bohemians: _**_If you were all a quidditch team, which positions would you play?_

**Mark: **Chaser.

**Roger: **Beater. Mark says that I'd probably be pretty good at whacking a bludger at people.

**Mimi: **Seeker. I'm small, skinny, light, and pretty good at catching things.

**Maureen: **Beater, so I can release my unbridled rage against who knows what. Namely Benny.

**Joanne: **Chaser.

**Collins: **Keeper, I just think I'd be pretty good at defending.

**Angel: **Chaser.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Harry Potter Fan  
****_Everyone: _**_For what would you all get in trouble for the most (at Hogwarts)?_

**Mark: **Filming during class.

**Roger: **Cutting class.

**Mimi: **Sneaking out at night.

**Maureen: **Sneaking out at night, going into the forbidden forest, leaving school grounds without permission…

**Joanne: **I'd probably assist in everyone else's rule violating (i.e., I'll be the distraction while you run)

**Benny: **It wouldn't be too far-fetched to say I could get into a few fights.

**Collins: **Sneaking into the teachers' lounge and changing my grades.

**Angel: **Well…hmmm…probably making a few changes to the dress code.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Harry Potter Fan  
****_Everyone:_**_If you were all suddenly randomly transported into another musical with no way to get_ _home, but got to choose which one, what would it be?_

**Mark: **The Addams Family. I like the soundtrack, and everyone in it is already pretty weird

**Roger: **Into the Woods. I really have no clue why, but I'd want to get stuck in Into the Woods.

**Mimi: **A Chorus Line. Gosh, the dancing in that show is so amazing!

**Maureen: **Lion King! I love the costumes and the music- unless there were _real _lions and hyenas and stuff.

**Joanne: **Wicked. It would be interesting to view the events with knowledge of the outcome.

**Benny: **Chicago.

**Collins: **Les Mis. I think it'd be cool to meet some of the characters and fight in the revolution.

**Angel: **Legally Blonde!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Harry Potter Fan  
****_Everyone except Benny and Collins: _**_If you actually had to all, you know, get a legit job, what would it be?_

**Mark: **Filming documentaries!

**Roger: **I'd like to try to get a job with a recording studio and write one great song.

**Mimi: **I think being a dance instructor would be fun.

**Maureen: **I want to be an actress, you know, do Broadway, maybe a national tour.

**Joanne: **I'm already a lawyer, and, aside from Collins, the only one with a steady income.

**Angel: **I've always wanted to be a fashion designer!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**renthead  
****_Everyone: _**_What are you secretly a nerd for?_

**Mark: **Harry Potter. I've read the books, seen the movies, dragged Roger and Collins to a midnight showing of Deathly Hallows Part 2, and I played Muggle Quidditch. It's actually really fun. I'm a Keeper.

**Roger: **Tim Burton films. His dark style is really interesting. Don't tell anyone, though. It's sort of a secret ever since I cried through the end of _Sweeney Todd. _

**Mimi: **Agatha Christie novels. They're kind of morbid, but they're so detailed and put-together!

**Maureen: **I'm a foodie. I love trying new foods, especially really weird ones that everyone else thinks is gross.

**Joanne: **Dance. I like dancing, especially ballroom and tango.

**Benny: **Wine. I can appreciate a fine wine and how it was made.

**Collins: **Opera. I've been to every NYU production for the last eight years. My favorite is _Carmen. _I took Mark to see _La Boheme_, but he slept through acts two, three, and four.

**Angel: **Frank Sinatra. I can't play it on a pickle tub, but there's something kinda groovy about it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Renthead  
****_Maureen: _**_Where did you get your inspiration for Leap of Faith?_

**Maureen: **I had a dream where I was I a desert and Benny told me that I should stop protesting him. When I woke up, I tried really hard to make it sound like it was a prophetic vision, but Joanne told me I shouldn't use that for my protest, so I knew I just _had _to do it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Stardustdreamer  
****_Everyone: _**_Who is the most important person in your life and what would you do if that person where to die?_

**Mark: **I guess Roger. I mean, I don't have feelings for him (and even if I did, Mimi would probably kill me), but he's just stuck with me. If he were to die, I'd probably just stop enjoying all the good in life and become reclusive.

**Roger: **Mimi. I'd close in on myself, become a recluse.

**Mimi: **Roger. Die.

**Maureen: **Pookie. I would literally lose my mind and get some horrible mental disease.

**Joanne: **Maureen. I don't really know what I'd do, I just don't like the think about it.

**Benny: **I'd like to say Alison, but it's probably this group of losers. If they all died, I'd probably just become sourer and start questioning my life's purpose.

**Collins: **Angel. I just couldn't bear to live without her.

**Angel: **Collins. I can't imagine a living in a world without him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Stardustdreamer  
****_Everyone: _**_What's your worst nightmare?_

**Mark: **You mean like a dream? I had a dream that roger was dancing on the table singing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. Collins says that actually happened and it's just my mind trying to block out the trauma.

**Roger: **I dreamt that there were fire ants crawling inside my nostrils. When I woke up, Collins and Maureen had stuffed wasabi peas in my nose. That stuff burns.

**Mimi: **I had a dream where Roger dumped me for another girl, who turned out to be his guitar wearing one of Angel's wigs…it wasn't scary, but it totally weirded me out.

**Maureen: **I had a dream where Roger and Mark dressed up like clowns and started attacking me with pool noodles filled with cheese whiz.

**Joanne: **I was being chased by zombies through a forest and I turned around and they all had Maureen's face.

**Benny: **I've had some weird nightmares about being chased by flying unicorn-vampires with laser vision and machetes…

**Collins: **I had a nightmare that I was falling off of a cliff into a giant bonfire while a bunch of small children laughed and watched.

**Angel: **I was drowning in quicksand and every time I moved I got sucked in deeper.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl:  
****_Mark and Roger:_**_How do you feel about all of the Marker slash fics going around?_

**Mark:** It's…weird. I don't have feelings for Roger, if that's what you're implying. Honestly, I'm still sort of interested in Maureen. But don't tell her that. I take a neutral opinion on slash, except when I'm in it; then it's weird.

**Roger:** No, no, no. Marky is like my brother. My weird, socially challenged brother.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl:  
****_Mimi:_**_Where did you get your blue rubber pants?_

**Mimi: **A homeless guy who lives two blocks from the loft said they belonged to his ex and he sold them to me for two bucks.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Potatoe:  
****_Mark: _**_If you could have any other life, how would it be?_

**Mark: **If I could choose any other life, I'd probably just spend it making really good films and being rich. If I couldn't choose and life just happened, I'd probably still be making films…just not so rich.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Potatoe:  
****_Everyone: _**_Beach, mountains, or pool?_

**Mark: **Mountains. Calm, peaceful, plenty of majestic scenery.

**Roger: **Mountains. I can be alone.

**Mimi: **Beach. I went there once when I was little, and I don't remember much but really liking it.

**Maureen: **Pool.

**Joanne: **Beach. I've always enjoyed the sand and the waves breaking and the seashells.

**Benny: **Well, Alison has a beach house with a pool, so I guess both.

**Collins: **Mountains.

**Angel: **Pool. It's so busy and full of people and I can catch some rays.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Hotshot4evr:  
****_Everyone: _**_whaz up?_

**Mark: **The sky.

**Roger: **Collins.

**Mimi: **Nothing much.

**Maureen: **Benny's ego.

**Joanne: **Just spending a quiet afternoon here.

**Benny: **Gas prices.

**Collins: **Angel's platform heels. Seriously, I don't know how you walk in those things.

**Angel: **Love. Other than that, nothing new.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Potato:  
****_Everyone:_**_What is your biggest fear_ ?

**Mark: **Waking up one day to realize that I'm middle aged, dirt poor, an alcoholic, and that I've done absolutely nothing with my life.

**Roger: **Losing Mimi.

**Mimi: **Having a drug relapse.

**Maureen: **Clowns. I HATE clowns.

**Joanne: **I suppose dying. There isn't anything more final than that.

**Benny: **I've had some weird nightmares about being chased by flying unicorn-vampires with laser vision and machetes…other than that, I haven't really thought about it much.

**Collins: **I'm acrophobic. Look it up.

**Angel: **You hear a lot about cold blooded murder in the streets if you watch the news. I guess that's pretty scary.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Potato:  
****_Everyone:_**_What is your favorite color letter on a scale from 1-10?_

**Mark: **What…?

**Roger: **10

**Mimi: **1

**Maureen: **4; Blue T

**Joanne: **I don't believe that that is a legitimate scale.

**Benny: **I can't even…

**Collins: **4, because this question doesn't make sense.

**Angel: **1, Red, R

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Hallescomet97:  
****_Couples:_**_If you were going to get married, who would propose to who?_

**Roger: **Me. I just follow tradition, which says 'guy proposes'.

**Mimi: **Roger. I have a suspicion he might ask me soon…

**Maureen: **Me. Joanne probably hasn't thought about marriage yet.

**Joanne: **Me. I honestly _do_ think that Maureen could handle the responsibility, but she needs a push in the right direction.

**Angel: **Me. I'm not shy about that kind of thing.

**Collins: **Probably not me. Sure, I've imagined it a lot, but every time I actually think about me proposing, my hands get all clammy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**rentheadwhovianandgleek4life:  
****_Mimi and Roger: _**_What are your reactions to the fics that have Mimi dying within a few days of her near-death experience at the end of the musical, and then have Roger go back to who he was before Mimi (i.e. going back to drugs, closing in on himself, stopping playing guitar, and basically dying from a broken heart)?_

**Mimi: **I cried at a few of them, but mostly they made me feel kind of depressed. Reading stories about you dying isn't that uplifting.

**Roger: **A few are just angsty fluff, some are just depressing, and most of them about becoming who I used to be are pretty accurate. If Mimi died, I probably_ would_ have a relapse and becoming a recluse, but I wouldn't give up guitar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**rentheadwhovianandgleek4life:**  
**_Everyone: _**_What's the meaning of life, in one word?_

**Mark: **Creation.

**Roger: **Love.

**Mimi: **Overcoming.

**Maureen: **Independence.

**Joanne: **Loyalty.

**Benny: **Achievement.

**Collins: **Living.

**Angel: **Now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**rentheadwhovianandgleek4life:**  
**_Angel:_**_ Where did you find the material for your signature Santa dress? It's fabulous!_

**Angel: **Thanks, hon! I found a whole bolt of it tucked behind a dumpster. It was just a little stained, but I cleaned it right up. It's amazing what people will throw out!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Guest:  
****_Bohos:_**_How do you all survive each other?_

**Mark: **We just all try to act like it's one really weird family. It's not much worse than having a bunch of siblings around. Really.

**Roger: **Music distracts me from all the messed up stuff that going on around me.

**Mimi: **It sure beats living alone.

**Maureen: **I just love everyone too much to hate them. Most of the time. Except Benny.

**Joanne: **I have my honey bear. It's not really that bad if you can get around how weird everyone is.

**Collins: **They're my best friends. Besides, I need someone to annoy when I'm bored.

**Angel: **It's not that hard. Sure, we fight, but then we always make up and act like it never happened.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Guest:  
****_Benny:_**_What did you do before you became a landlord and married Muffy?_

**Benny: **Fist of all, her name is Alison, not Muffy. My first job was as a CPA, but then I got fired because they found someone better. Then I became a landlord.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Guest:**  
**_Everyone_**_: Favorite food? Color? Animal?_

**Mark: **There's this shop a few block away run by an Italian guy, and he makes the best canolli ever (it's an Italian pastry shell full of sweet cream cheese and covered with chocolate). My favorite color is maroon. My favorite animal is a Kodiak bear.

**Roger: **I like those foot-long hot dogs they sell in the park, the ones with relish that looks like toxic waste. My favorite color is called daredevil. It's like this brick red, but it's a little bit darker, and a little more orange; my bedroom was painted that color when I was sixteen. My favorite animal is a meerkat. I know that's lame, but deal with it.

**Mimi: **My favorite food is…okay, I don't know what it's called, but Angel one time made these meatballs with brown sugar, balsamic vinegar, and raspberry jelly, and they were _amazing. _My favorite color is royal purple, and my favorite animal is a black panther, because they're so beautiful and mysterious.

**Maureen: **I like soft pretzels covered in cinnamon sugar and salt and dipped in nacho cheese. My favorite color is smoke black, and my favorite animal is a wolf.

**Joanne: **My favorite food is home-made spaghetti and meatballs; my mom used to make them for me when I was in grade school. My favorite color is giraffe print. I know that's not technically a color, but I say it counts. My favorite animal is an African lion. They're very majestic and powerful animals.

**Collins: **My favorite food is a pulled pork barbeque sandwich. My favorite color is pale blue. My favorite animal is a box turtle. They may be slow, but they look pretty cool.

**Angel: **My favorite food is lemonade slushies, like the kind you can get at the fair in the summer. My favorite colors are vermilion and zebra print (I wear them a lot), and my favorite animal is a Labrador retriever or really any type of dog.

**Benny: **My favorite food is classic mac'n'cheese. My favorite color is Kelly green (I don't know why). My favorite animal is a great horned owl.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**ElsaElphabaSantana:  
****_Mark:_**_ Where did you get your scarf?_

**Mark: **My mom made it for me. It's warm and soft, and no, Roger cannot have it when I die no matter what he says.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**ElsaElphabaSantana:****_  
Mimi:_**_ Has anyone told you that you are like Julia from 1984?_

**Mimi: **Once, this guy in my high school lit class mentioned it. I've never read 1984, though.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Caswithashotgun:  
****_Angel:_**_What would you do if you came home to find Collins sick, Collins same question for you just with angel?_

**Angel: **I would tuck him into bed, make sure he was comfortable, take his temperature, and make some chicken soup. Chicken soup always cures disease.

**Collins: **Take her temperature, tell her to put on some pajamas, and run to Walgreens or somewhere to get meds.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Caswithashotgun:  
****_Everyone:_**_What is the worst thing you have ever done/witnessed? _

**Mark: **I accidently ran over a kitten once. It belonged to my neighbor's daughter, but I told her that it got out and ran away and I spent two hours looking for it. I actually spent two hours trying to hide it where she wouldn't find the body.

**Roger: **Collins had a fever and was acting a little loopy and as a joke I told him that he grew wings and could fly. He almost jumped off the roof of the loft. Luckily, I saved him. Well, actually, Joanne saved him from jumping off the roof, but I told her where he had gone.

**Mimi: **I played Slenderman. Couldn't sleep for months.

**Maureen: **Ashstar has banned me from answering this because it goes against fanfiction's content guidelines.

**Joanne: **I hit a rabbit once on country road, but when I got out to make sure it was dead, it was still breathing, so I got back in the car and kept running it over to put it out of its pain. Then I realized that an elderly couple had been watching me from their porch.

**Collins: **I've had some pretty messed up dreams.

**Angel: **Collins talks in his sleep. What is heard cannot be unheard.

**Benny: **Well, Roger says it's trying to get him evicted. I suppose that trying to shove a bunch of starving hippies onto the streets is pretty bad, especially on Christmas Eve.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Caswithashotgun:**  
**_Couples:_**_ Who dominates the relationships?_

**Roger: **Me.

**Mimi: **Roger.

**Maureen: **Me.

**Joanne: **Maureen, but don't tell her I said that because then she'll become 'her royal majesty of diva'.

**Collins: **Not me.

**Angel: **Me.

**Benny: **Me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**hallescomet97  
****_Everyone:_**_ What are all your past and present vices? And yes, I count Roger's incessant playing and Mark's_ _obsessive filming as vices._

**Mark: **I guess filming. I don't do drugs, I don't have any disorders, so I guess it's obsessive filming.

**Roger: **Guitar playing, guilty as charged, and Mark says I have 'an unhealthy amount of negative emotions' (meaning he thinks I'm angsty.)

**Mimi: **Drugs, only until I quit.

**Maureen: **As Joanne put it, it's my 'obsessive and narcissistic desire for freedom, even without a general and natural cause for defiance'.

**Joanne: **I'm a bit OCD. I haven't been diagnosed, but I hate when things are a mess (like Collins's grade book. I once took it for three days just to reorganize it.)

**Collins: **Drugs.

**Angel: **For a while I ran with some of these kids who hung out behind the abandoned warehouse near my house. It helped me deal with some of the stuff going on around me.

**Benny: **I can be a little over-ambitious and a little self preserving, which is why I didn't exactly get along with most of my classmates since middle school.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Guest:  
****_Maureen: _**_Since your parents seen calm, no offense, but how are you so wild?_

**Maureen: **It's just who I am. Take me or leave me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Guest:  
****_Maureen: _**_Where did YOU learn to tango?_

**Maureen: **I took dance in high school senior year. I dropped out because all the other girls were either just there for the fine arts credit or because they watched _Dancing with the Stars. _I actually wanted to learn to dance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Guest:  
****_Mimi: _**_Who do you think is more committed to yours and Roger's relationship?_

**Mimi: **I think I am; Roger couldn't deal with the fact that I used to date Benny, even though I told him that we were over, and then he tried leaving town.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**perkypi757:  
****_All: _**_What's up, Duloc?_

**Mark: **Isn't that from Shrek…?

**Roger: **Wait, what?

**Mimi: **Uhm…

**Maureen: **Things are looking up here in Duloc! (I saw that LIVE! Well, actually, I snuck into the theater and saw it on the screen outside the doors because they wouldn't let me in without a ticket and I refused to leave)

**Joanne: **Who's Duloc?

**Collins: **What are you talking about?

**Angel: **That's from Shrek, right?

**Benny: **All rightee then.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**perkypi757:  
****_All: _**_If the sky were falling, would you  
a. rejoice because the sun was getting closer so you could have a good tan or  
b. scream your head off?_

**Mark: **B, because the sky is falling.

**Roger: **B, because we're all going to die and I haven't written my song yet.

**Mimi: **B

**Maureen: **A on the outside, B on the inside.

**Joanne: **If there was nothing I could do to stop it, then B.

**Collins: **Technically it's impossible for the sky to fall. But still, B.

**Angel: **First B, then A, then B again.

**Benny: **B, because I actually don't want to die. Then C, do everything in my power not to die.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Firafly2014  
Joanne: **What do you love most about Maureen?  
**  
Joanne: **She's so spontaneous and impulsive. She doesn't have to plan things or think about what could happen as a result, she just goes with whatever her gut says is right, and that freedom is something that she has really taught me to embrace, to not be so scared of what comes next.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**i3 mark **

**_Mark:_**_Will you go on a date with me?_

**Mark: **Uh…I'm flattered, really, but, well…no. Sorry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**rentheadwhovianandgleek4life:  
****_Everyone: _**_What is your favorite movie?_

**Mark: **Every Harry Potter Film (especially Chamber of Secrets…Master has given Dobby a sock!)

**Roger: **Nightmare Before Christmas- love the soundtrack, love the animation, love Tim Burton's style.

**Mimi: **Mama Mia! Best. Movie. Ever. Seriously.

**Maureen: **Avengers, because Tony Stark.

**Joanne: **Frozen. Love it.

**Collins: **Dead Poets Society with Robin Williams.

**Angel: **Phantom of the Opera!

**Benny: **Jurassic Park.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**rentheadwhovianandgleek4life:  
****_Everyone: _**_What was life like for you before you moved to New York?_

**Mark: **I needed freedom. Everything was too stable and secure, and I needed adventure.

**Roger: **Same as it is now, but lonelier and I wasn't so poor.

**Mimi: **The same, but instead of New York I lived in New Mexico.

**Maureen: **Less fun. No one (except Joanne) holds me back now, and I'm free to do whatever.

**Joanne: **I've always lived in and around the city, so I guess not too different.

**Collins: **Stable, secure, safe. And unimaginably dull.

**Angel: **It sounds crazy, but now things are a lot calmer and more simple.

**Benny: **Poor. Angsty. Tough.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**rentheadwhovianandgleek4life:  
****_Everyone: _**_What would you do with $1,000,000?_

**Mark: **Go to film school, get a new camera. Or six.

**Roger: **Wouldn't mind going to Santa Fe and getting a record deal.

**Mimi: **I'd like to go to the sea side with Roger for a few weeks, maybe.

**Maureen: **Go somewhere really exotic with Joanne, like Japan, see the sights, try some food (because Japan has some of the best weird foods ever!), and then get tickets to a bunch of shows on Broadway.

**Joanne: **Spend some on necessities, go on a vacation to somewhere far away and exotic, save the rest.

**Collins: **Hit every museum in NYC in one 24 hours, buy some philosophy books, go for a night out on the town.

**Angel: **Buy a real drum set and some new pieces of the latest fashions.

**Benny: **Go to art school. Make art. Maybe have a gallery.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thank you all for reviewing! Keep it up! As a note, I will be keeping a tighter filter on what and how I post. I'm sorry, but I prefer to keep things that my parents wouldn't be completely okay with off the internet. (shrug)  
**_-Ashstar_**


	4. More questions!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**hallescomet97  
****_Everyone: _** _I'd like to take my question I gave roger about whether or not he'd save Benny and direct it at all the other bohos. Everyone: if Benny was in danger, would you_ _help/save him?_

**Mark: **Yes. Probably. Maybe.

**Roger: **I already answered this- it depends.

**Mimi: **I guess, yeah.

**Maureen: **If I did, it would only be to put him back in danger myself.

**Joanne: **I suppose it would be the right thing to do.

**Collins: **No. Well, I might.

**Angel: **Yes, I would. Can't stand to watch someone in danger without helping them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Guest:  
****_Mark: _**_How did you get your scarf?_

**Mark: **I think I already answered this one for someone else…When I was a senior in high school, my mom went on a knitting craze and donated most of it to charity (no offense, mom, but I'm pretty sure they just threw your stuff away because no one wanted those chartreus and orange socks). This was also a time when I wanted to show off by not wearing a coat even though it was only fifteen degrees out in the morning. Long story short, she _made _me wear the scarf, and I sort of got attached to it by accident. (And, NO, if I die, Roger CANNOT have my scarf!)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Guest:****_  
Maureen: _**_Have you ever injured anyone, even by accident?_

**Maureen: **Like, _really_ hurt anyone? Twice. When Benny un-evited us, I threw a rock at him…not for un-evicting us, because I was super excited, but for throwing us out in the first place. The other time I was at a neighborhood picnic and some kids and me got into a tree climbing contest. I _really _wanted to win (because the winner got to make the losers eat worms), so there was some kid sitting on a branch catching his breath near me, and I pushed him. I didn't think he'd actually fall to the ground, but he broke a bone. Still not sorry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Guest:  
****_Everyone: _**_If all of you worked in a coffee shop, how soon would you be fired/quit and why?_

**Mark: **Maybe a week, then I'd get bored and quit.

**Benny: **I could probably hold down the job for a while. I actually worked at a coffee shop in grad school for a while.

**Roger: **I'd quit on my first day. I hate talking to people.

**Mimi: **Don't know. I'd probably get fired for being late or something.

**Maureen: **I tried to get a job at the Life Café once. They threw me out because I spit in someone's drink. Creep deserved it.

**Joanne: **I might quit if the hours were bad or I didn't like the pay. I can't think of any reason to fire me, though. Maybe a few months?

**Collins: **A week. I would get fired after a week. I would either show up late, leave early, or I'd probably tick off a customer or something.

**Angel:** I guess I could go for maybe a few weeks, couple months maybe? I guess I would quit if the customers were rude or I didn't like my boss.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Don't forget to review! ;-)


	5. And more questions!

**A/N: **Thank you all for reviewing! Love answering all of the questions. Keep 'em coming, guys!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**hallescomet97:**  
**_Everyone: _**_Where did the calling Allison muffy thing come from?_

**Mark: **It was Roger's idea. It just sort of stuck.

**Benny: **I don't even know.

**Roger: **It was the most annoying, stupid name I could think of. It just stuck.

**Mimi: **I don't know, I think Roger came up with it…?

**Maureen: **Because she hates it.

**Joanne: **It was one of those things that just happened. It'll probably stop eventually_._

**Collins: **Rog started calling her Muffy and she flipped out so it stuck.

**Angel: **Because everyone else calls her that.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**hallescomet97:  
****_Angel: _**_Did you really have a cat that fell and died, or did you just say that to make Benny feel better?_

**Angel: **Yes and no. I had a cat once. One time he fell off the kitchen counter in the middle of the night and just lay there on the floor meowing pitifully (and LOUDLY!); that cat would not let me sleep until I got up, went to the kitchen, and carried him to bed and the whole time he was just staring at me like _look at me. I am going to die_ _here and this is all your fault. _It was kinda pathetic. My cat _did _have a fall. Just not out of a twenty-third story window to his death.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**hallescomet97:**  
**_Benny: _**_Where did you and Allison get your Akita evita?_

**Benny: **Found her online from a reputable breeder. Allison only wanted a pure-bred Akita. I wanted a turtle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**greasedmarshmallow:  
****_Everyone:_**_Do you read your own fanfiction (RENT fanfictions)?_

**Mark: **Yeah. Mostly humor/crackfic, sometimes angst or tragedy.

**Benny: **No. There are only two types of fanfics I've read about me. One: Benny/Mimi angst pairing. Two: Benny-is-a-rich-and-egotistical-jerk-that-everyone-hates-and-he-loves-making-peoples'-lives-miserable.

**Roger: **I used to. Then I discovered Mark/Roger and Mimi/Benny fics.

**Mimi: **No, they're mostly angsty. Not really my thing.

**Maureen: **Yes… ;)

**Joanne: **No. I prefer somewhat more refined literature, but I have read some humor and family themed one-shots.

**Collins: **There's fanfiction about us? I want to read it!

**Angel: **I've read a few. If you've written any, I'll look it up and review it for you if you want!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A fangirl:  
****_Roger: _**_What got you into music in the first place?_

**Roger: **My dad told me I 'lacked ambition', 'had no passion' and needed to 'find my calling' (he thought I was a spineless wimp so he bought me a Fender Electric Guitar)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A fangirl:****_  
Joanne: _**_Opinion of Maureen/Mark relationship?_

**Joanne: **I've learned to accept the fact that they used to be a couple. That doesn't mean I like them as a couple, I've just accepted it. It would be easier to accept if Maureen wouldn't try to flirt with him every. Single. Time. He tries to talk to her. But that's my Maureen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A fangirl:  
****_Everyone: _**_Favorite Disney movie?_

**Mark: ** Lion King! Love that movie so much, I wore through my VHS copy from watching it so much.

**Benny: **Aladdin. I was Jafar for Halloween when I was eleven.

**Roger: **The Rescuers Down Under. Best story, best villain, and those accents.

**Mimi: **Cinderella. Just watching her survive the emotional abuse makes me feel better about some things that happened to me in the past.

**Maureen: **The Little Mermaid. I relate a lot to Ariel. She's a rebel and she just wants to be free.

**Joanne: **Beauty and the Beast. I feel sort of like Belle: smart, an outcast, and surrounded by boring, brutish pigs. Luckily I have my 'beast', and I've won her over in full.

**Collins: **Tarzan. The soundtrack is amazing and it's just not the typical Disney fairytale.

**Angel: **Enchanted! I like to imagine what would happen if I met Giselle in Alphabet City someday. And that chipmunk is so adorable.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Please comment to tell me how I'm doing or to ask more questions! More questions equals more chapters.

**-Ashstar**


	6. Chapter 6

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Juana of Castile:**  
**_Angel and Collins: _**_How do you feel about all the fluff written about you?_

**Collins: **I think it's fine. Like, I'm not crazy about reading it, but its existence doesn't bother me, you know?

**Angel: **I think it's sweet, as long as it doesn't end in tragedy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Juana of Castiel:  
****_Mark and Roger: _**_Opinion on Mark/Roger?_

**Mark: **I think we've already answered this one, but I'll say it again: I don't have feelings for Roger. I take a neutral opinion on slash, except when I'm in it; then it's weird.

**Roger:** No, no, no. Marky is like my brother. My weird, socially challenged brother.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**hallescomet97:  
****_Mark: _**_Would you ever go back to working at Buzzline?_

**Mark: **We're all entitled to do something really stupid once in our lives. Mine was selling my soul to Lexi to get a worthless job (which I hated) that didn't even pay that well. So, no. Not even if I got a million dollars. Well, maybe if I got a million dollars.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**hallescomet97:  
****_Bohemians: _**_What would you do if you ever saw "The Man" again?_

**Mark: **I don't know, just ignore him I guess. I've never been a customer, so I don't really have a reason to, like, interact with him or anything.

**Roger: **Depends. Does he want to talk to me? Sell me…stuff? Probably just refuse, give him a good kick in the gut, walk away. In that order.

**Mimi: **Walk away. Just walk away.

**Maureen: **Once again, Ashstar has forbidden me from saying this online.

**Joanne: **I'd try to avoid him. He seems like trouble.

**Angel: **I would just leave as soon as I saw him. I don't need anything he can give me.

**Collins: **Depends on whether he's got any and how much he's selling for.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_  
_****  
hallescommet97:  
****_Benny:_**_Where did you meet Allison and what made you fall in love with her? People may see you as shallow, but I doubt you'd marry a girl purely for looks or money._

**Benny: **Our parents suggested it. We went to the same school, so I guess they thought it made sense. My parents needed some of their money and her parents thought I would be a 'good influence', whatever they meant by that. We went out a few times, and we grew to like each other. I love her, just not like everyone else wants me to, myself included.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_  
_****  
hallescommet97:  
****_Bohemians: _**_If you and your partner had a kid, what would you name them?_

**Mark: **No partner, but I like Benjamin or Jacob.

**Roger: **Christina. I just like the name.

**Mimi: **Miranda.

**Maureen: **I like Tiffany.

**Joanne: **Savannah.

**Collins: **Josh. It was my brother's name.

**Angel: **Zachary. I had a crush on a boy named Zach in tenth grade.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_  
_****  
hallescommet97:  
****_Mimi: _**_If you weren't working at the cat scratch, where would you work?_

**Mimi: **Probably some department store. But I'd want to be a dancer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	7. Chapter 7

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**hallescomet97:  
****_Bohemians: _**_If you went to college, what was your major?_

**Mark: **Double major business management and cinemagraphic video production.

**Roger: **Struck out after high school to start up the band.

**Mimi: **I dropped.

**Maureen: **Performing arts. Specifically dramatic studies and directing/ theatrical production.

**Joanne: **Legal studies and criminal justice with a minor in paralegal studies.

**Angel: **I dropped out of high school junior year, hon. I wanted to strike out on my own for a bit and clear my head.

**Collins: **Theoretical Philosophy

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**hallescommet97:  
****_Mimi: _**_Why did you leave rehab?_

**Mimi: **The food was beyond gross, I was done with people trying to control me, and I didn't want to go anyway.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**hallescommet97:  
****_Roger: _**_What made you come back from Santa Fe?_

**Roger: **I got a voice mail from my mom asking me to please come home. Seriously. She sounded really upset and then decided that flooding my voicemail was a good way to deal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**hallescommet97:  
****_Mark: _**_What did Lexi say when you quit?_

**Mark: **Let's just say a lot of words that don't belong in a T-rated fic. Then after I left she left me a voicemail apologizing and begging me to come back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**hallescommet97:  
****_Maureen: _**_How many people have you dated exactly?_

**Maureen: **Nine, including Joanne, but there's a difference between 'dating' and 'openly flirting with strangers'.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**rentheadwhovianandgleek4life:  
****_Everyone: _**_Who is your celebrity crush?_

**Mark: **Scarlett Johansson

**Roger: **Jayne Wisener

**Mimi: **Tom Felton.

**Maureen: **Hayley Atwell

**Joanne: **Amanda Seyfried

**Angel: **Chris Hemsworth

**Collins: **James Franco

**Benny: **If we're being honest, Marilyn Monroe.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**rentheadwhovianandgleek4life:  
****_Everyone: _**_Who is your OTP?_

**Mark: **Dramione. Draco/Hermione from Harry Potter.

**Roger: **Johanthony (Johanna and Anthony- Sweeney Todd)

**Mimi: **Swear you won't tell anyone. Swear. I secretly ship Mark and Maureen. Hard.

**Maureen: **PookieBear- me and Joanne

**Joanne: **Klaine (Kurt and Blaine—Glee)

**Angel: **Carl and Ellie from UP

**Collins: **John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. In the modern BBC version with Benedict Cumberbatch.

**Benny: **Clint BartonXNatasha Romanoff from Avengers (Clintasha)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


End file.
